About Dragons & Princesses
by Kat Harley
Summary: Las princesas son bellas y dulces y los caballeros gallardos y corteses. En esta historia esto no es la regla. Katherine Kelly no es, de hecho, princesa alguna por pertenecer a la realeza. Deimos Avagard no es, por mucho, ningún caballero de brillante armadura. Historia Original dedicada a SNK (Curioso, las iniciales de nuestra serie favorita de turno). Sin spoilers, te amo!


En aquel segundo, Deimos, me sentí realmente libre.

Tú eras yo y Yo era tú. Después de aquella noche, las dudas se acabaron y no las tuve más. No abandonaría ese lugar. Y si lo hacía, sabía que habría de volver.

Porque dijiste: "Quédate. Esta casa y todo lo que hay en ella es tuyo entero si lo quieres... No sabría cómo hacer si habiéndote tenido ahora, desaparecieras...".

Fui tan inmensamente feliz. Más feliz de lo que jamás lo había sido.

Porque habiéndolo perdido todo, te encontré a tí. O mejor dicho... Tú me encontraste.

Me tendiste tu cálida mano al ayudarme a escapar de aquel rufián de Bretton y desde entonces, no ha habido un segundo en que no agradezca el haberte conocido. Sobre todo después de aquella noche en que te conocí. La misma en que te entregué mi corazón y mi ser entero.

Al despertar, lo primero que vi fueron tus ojos escudriñando mi rostro; expectantes y sorprendidos al abrir yo los míos.

Sonreí al verte y me abracé a la almohada color lavanda con escudos bordados en hilos de plata y te miré de lleno, emocionada y feliz. Era aquella la primera de todas nuestras mañanas juntos. Una de tantas muy peculiares.

Tu piel blanca parecía alabastro en la penumbra de aquella habitación pese a ser de día, debido a las pesadas cortinas rojizas como piel de armiño; y tus ojos, extrañamente brillantes y obscuros, como si no fuesen verdes, sino de un profundo negro, me hechizaron y guiaron a tu sonrisa, pura y delicada como la de un niño.

- Buenos días, dormilón - Dije riendo, echando mis cabellos largos y rojizos a un lado.

- Buenos días, Katherine - Tu respuesta fue extremadamente seria. Sonreí, tratando de ignorar la propiedad en tu actitud y, pasándola por alto, acaricié tu mejilla blanca.

- Quizá tengas hambre- Dije entonces y me incorporé en la cama, desnuda aún, cubriéndome con la sábana violácea.

- No... No te vayas... Quédate un momento - Y tu mirada se tornó vacía por un segundo. Me acosté nuevamente y te miré esperando lo que parecía tenías cierta ansia por decir. Aspiraste hondo y tocaste mi mejilla suavemente - Quiero... pedirte que... perdones mi conducta anoche - y te miré asombrada, incluso dispuesta a salir inmediatamente de aquella habitación diciendo algo, cuando tu mano ligeramente se posó en mis labios y hablaste con voz neutra - No digas nada... Fue una noche maravillosa... No pienses mal... - Y contrariada, te miré con el rostro ardiendo de rubor; los recuerdos de la noche anterior se sucedían unos a otros con rapidez en mi mente y al escucharte hablar, sólo se reavivaban, haciéndome enrojecer aún más, por lo que me levanté y corrí envuelta en la sábana a esconderme al tocador, enmudecida y molesta.

- Kat... ¿Qué pasa? No quise importunarte... ¿Acaso dije algo malo? - Y tocabas la puerta con cierta desesperación, mientras yo me sentaba despacio en el suelo apoyando mi espalda en la puerta de madera.

- Nada... Sólo... - Y guardé silencio respirando agitada de enojo.

- Déjame entrar. Por favor... Kat... Tengo que decirte algo - Y también enmudeciste. Hasta entonces, nadie me había llamado "Kat". Y hasta ese momento, me percaté de que tú habías sido el primero. Discerní rápidamente el hecho de que estaba en tu casa, y no abrir, realmente no era una opción, así que me incorporé envuelta aún en la sábana violácea, abrí despacio y tus brazos me sorprendieron en un abrazo que nunca olvidaré.

- Sé mi esposa - Dijiste simplemente y me abrazaste muy fuerte; como si fuese agua entre tus brazos y apretándome te aseguraras de que no escapara de tí. Sofocada por la sorpresa y el abrazo, apenas con un soplo de aliento, quedé completamente muda de asombro. Apenas si te conocía. ¿Cómo podría decir "Sí, acepto, seré tu esposa" a un desconocido con el que apenas si había compartido una noche? Y entonces tu dulce voz se tornó apenas un susurro audible y murmuraste en mi oído rozando el lóbulo de mi oreja en una sensación estremecedora: - ¿Cómo podría vivir en pecado con alguien y poseer parte de su vida sin tratar al menos de reparar en algo mi falta? - Y al escuchar esto, furiosa al grado de la locura, me solté de tu abrazo forcejeando, y mi mano automáticamente retumbó en tu mejilla en una sonora cachetada. Tu rostro lívido, se torno pálido y mi mano dolía, debo aceptar. Pero al reparar en la chillante marca roja de mi mano marcada en tu mejilla, dolió todavía más y las palabras, raudas y duras comenzaron a salir de entre mis labios.

- ¿Echarme a perder la vida? ¿Entonces la noche que he pasado contigo es para tí un error que ahora sólo te obliga a no mancillar el honor de una "dama indefensa"? Dije sarcástica y dolida, a punto de llorar, con la voz ahogada por el nudo de lágrimas que me atenazaba la garganta. Sonreíste tomando mis manos crispadas de enojo, rígidas, entre las tuyas y entonces dijiste las más hermosas palabras que nadie me dijera jamás:

- Tu llegada fue inesperada. Tan inesperada que no supe cómo reaccionar o comportarme y además me hizo olvidar que debí respetarte por encima de mis deseos. ¡Eres tan hermosa! Y tu mirada, tu sonrisa y tu voz me enloquecieron, hicieron que simplemente no pudiese gobernarme. Me olvidé de todo cuánto he sido para volver a ser simplemente yo mismo. Esta pasada noche sólo me mostró algo que nunca había pensado sobre nadie, y no es, Kat, que haya conocido a muchas mujeres, pero nunca creí decir esto a ninguna... Esta noche he visto que serás tú la luz de mis días y el color en mis sueños y que todo mi mundo, cada hoja de los árboles, cada nube, cada gota de lluvia, cada arcoiris, ya no son grises. Ahora todo tiene vida. Y tú se la diste - Y me miraste tan intensamente, tan sinceramente que no pude sostener tu mirada, y el rubor, que por un momento dejó mi faz, se hizo intenso y vibrante por lo que, nuevamente con la cara ardiendo, bajé la cabeza, balbuceando algo ininteligible. Me abrazaste y soltándome suavemente, con una rodilla en tierra, interrumpiste mi balbuceo con una increíble propiedad:

- Permíteme ayudarte a recuperar las tierras de tus padres. Déjame ser tu sostén cuando creas que ya no puedes continuar. Déjame conocerte. Sé la dueña de mi casa, de mis caballos, de mis tierras y de mis campos, sé la dueña de mi vida... Cásate conmigo.

Nunca he sabido cual fue mi expresión porque tu propiedad se tornó en sonrisa y dijiste:

- Katherine Avagard. Qué bien suena eso.

- Das por hechas muchas cosas - dije, balbuceando, apenas pudiendo articular palabra.

- Tú das por hechas muchas cosas, Kat. Quiero que sigas dándolas por hechas y que no haya necesidad alguna de que debas preocuparte o sufrir.

Te miré extraviada e indecisa.

- No es fácil sólo decir "Sí". Hay cosas que pensar- Y haciendo acopio de toda mi voluntad, me solté tomando mi ropa y las botas de cuero, vistiéndome frente a ti a la luz del día. Te levantaste y comenzaste a halar las cuerdas de algodón del corsé, pues yo no lo hacía apropiadamente - Déjame hacerlo - Dijiste suavemente y con cierta torpeza al principio que se transformó luego en firmeza, terminaste de abrocharlas para luego pasar por encima de mis brazos un vestido que yo no había visto, y que para mí, lucía como nuevo. Era un bonito conjunto de tafeta roja como la sangre, increíblemente bordada con hilos de plata y oro con una pesada chalina y tul negro sobrepuesto. Me miré en el amplio espejo de dorado bisel y los cabellos en mi cabeza, ondulados, caían a los costados en ligeros bucles de color chocolate, alborotados. Estabas detrás mío, observándome con interés.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? - dije sonrojándome, situando en mi cabeza un coqueto sombrero de ala ancha con un listón de organza que colgaba en forma de moño con el mismo diseño plateado y oro. Sonreíste como si fuese una obra de arte y te retiraste sin decir nada. ¿Para qué usaría una vestimenta tan elegante? En cuestión de minutos, volviste a la habitación, con un increíble atuendo negro de corte militar con botones de oro opaco y en la mano unas botas de montar de maravillosa hechura. Me pellizqué las mejillas y acomodé mi cabello a los lados. Comenzaste a calzarte las botas, apoyándote en un banquillo. No podía quitarte la vista de encima.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Pregunté.

- Iremos. Tenemos que buscar servidumbre. No debo ser yo quien te ayude a vestirte. No es que me moleste pero una dama no debe ser vestida por alguien torpe, menos aún por un hombre. Necesitamos un capataz, peones, cocineras, lavanderas, sirvientes de casa,ama de llaves... Los caballos deben ser herrados y las mulas preparadas para comenzar a arar. Hay mucho que hacer para dejar esta propiedad digna de ti, si deseo que me concedas el honor de ser mi esposa.

- Deimos, jamás acepté. Y si lo hiciera no me importaría si hubiese de limpiar yo misma de arriba abajo los campos y la casa, habitación por habitación - Y en vez de ofenderte, sonreíste como si hubieses escuchado un "Sí" de mis labios.

- Como sea, es bueno que haya suficiente servidumbre a tu lado, en caso de que deba partir.

- ¿Partir? ¿A dónde? - Dije, alarmada.

- Medio Oriente. Olvidas que soy alquimista. Encuentro cosas. Descubro cosas. Creo cosas. Y para encontrar, descubrir y crear, necesito viajar.

Nuevamente me quedé en silencio, interiormente impresionada. No... Era más que eso. Estaba molesta - Entonces te vas - Aseveré y me senté analizando mis botas cual si fuesen la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- No ahora, pero eventualmente. Y no me atrevería a dejarte sola.

- Ya he estado sola. No sería la primera vez.

- Pero ya no lo estás. Y no tendrías porqué estarlo más. Vamos a llenar este lugar de personas de confianza que puedan cuidar de tí mientras vuelvo. Y necesito que estés conmigo en esto porque... Iré a comprobar algunas de las teorías de tu padre.

- ¿Usarás el diario de mi padre?

- Sí. Es mejor. Estuve pensando mientras dormías que es mejor no transcribir otra copia. Si te buscan, debe ser para quitarte el diario. Y si hubiera copias, más personas podrían sufrir perjuicio alguno.

- Pero yo te di ese diario. Es tuyo.

- Y yo te dije anoche que eres tú quien tiene derecho a tenerlo, por herencia de tu padre. Sólo te lo pediré prestado. Y te lo devolveré. Eso te asegurará que estaré de vuelta - Y acomodándote el saco, pasaste alrededor de tu cuello una especie de corbata de seda color carmín, idéntico color del vestido que antes me pusiste. Me levanté y acercándome, la até en un nudo formal y la acomodé por debajo del saco, mirándote satisfecha.

- Me extrañan tus peculiaridades. No sabía que las mujeres supieran atar corbatas - Y sonreíste tomándome una mano y observándola detenidamente - Debes usar guantes o tus manos se quemarán y en cuestión de horas estarán llenas de pecas. El sol brilla alto el día de hoy - De un baúl cercano, sacaste unos guantes doblados cuidadosamente. Eran gris jaspeado. Parecían de plata, pequeños y ajustados. Pese a eso, muy cómodos.

- No sabía que los hombres supieran de pecas.

- Hay mucho que ambos ignoramos - Y dando la vuelta, saliste de la habitación. Honestamente, siempre has sido un hombre desconcertante. Ni siquiera ha habido una ocasión en que haya podido pensar despectivamente: "Ahhhh, qué niño e inmaduro". Porque siempre has sido un hombre. La superioridad femenina no aplica en ti ni podría tocarte jamás con su forma de percibir a la mayor parte de los hombres.

Salí de la habitación, notando a la luz del día los finos tapices, la seda de las cortinas, todo el arte colgando de las paredes en marcos de nogal y caoba. Todo tenía una extraña iridiscencia, debido en gran parte a los inmensos domos y vitrales en el alto techo, que daban paso a la luz de forma difuminada. Difusas, podía percibir las altas ramas de los árboles en los ventanales y una suave brisa, proveniente de un ventanal abierto, me sorprendió sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

- ¡Deimos! - Grité, aún con prudencia, y me acerqué a un sable de plata que pendía de la pared. Lo tomé rápidamente y lo sostuve pesadamente con ambas manos. No sabía si podría combatir de ser necesario y no sabía qué esperar. Pero había algo en la atmósfera, algo denso, más fuerte que una sensación de presagio, que me hacía sentir preocupada, incómoda y alerta.

Caminé suavemente más por la preocupación de ser oída que por cualquier otra causa. El vestido crujía levemente y las botas hacían que la duela en el suelo retumbase. Me retiré con delicadeza una de las botas y la dejé en el suelo, para luego quitarme la otra y hacer lo mismo; me acerqué a las escaleras alfombradas.

- ¡Deimos! - Grité por segunda vez sin obtener respuesta. Bajé con rapidez los escalones y al llegar a a mitad, descubrí que la puerta corrediza del que parecía ser el estudio, estaba abierta y una de las ventanas rota. Colgaban cristales mientras que al pie de ésta, yacían pedazos desiguales de colorido vidrio. Me detuve en seco, pues el desorden siempre implica caos. Supe en ese instante por qué no me contestabas. En ese momento, sentí un fuerte golpe entre el cuello y la nuca, un golpe que retumbó en mi cráneo y me sacudió, haciéndome caer de bruces contra el barandal de pulida caoba y herrería, que se encajó entre mis costillas y me hizo perder el aire para luego, perdiendo con esto el equilibrio, terminar cayendo escaleras abajo. El sable retumbó en algún lugar en las baldosas de la planta baja.

Aún en las tinieblas de la semi-inconsciencia, logré ver el rostro de facciones duras de quien me había golpeado, y rodando, terminé por detenerme al pie de la escalera, donde me desmayé luego de rozar con mi mano sobre el corsé, una de mis costillas, que, rota, punzaba debajo de éste y en mi mente sólo palpitaba el nombre de aquel que hubiera de forjar desde el comienzo mi fatalidad:

- Bretton...


End file.
